A Puzzle
by goofyduxs777
Summary: It was all a puzzle for Karma. Ever since Farrah's wedding, with Amy's confession and the Liam issue everything had been a mess. Little does she realize that everything is going to get a hell of a lot more complicated… Post Season 1 finale!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Do not own Faking It or any of its characters._  
Hi, new story! I really love Faking It (minus the last 5 seconds). I know there has been a lot of complaining on not very good fan fictions for Karmy. So, I saw this as a challenge. If anyone wants to Beta this story with me, I would be more than happy for the help. Just to note _everything _from the TV show has already happened in the story. Anyway enjoy…**

**A Puzzle – Chapter 1**

_"I love you!"_

That's when it went all downhill. Karma had been dreading those three words since the threesome. She knew it; she knew Amy had fallen for. She was of course flattered; but she was 'in love' with Liam. Now, morning she realized she had not only been less than honest with Liam but she had all lied to herself – all she wanted was the hottest guy in the school. All she really wanted was her best friend back.

The day was going to be full of action, school was in an hour and she would see Amy in ten at the bus stop. She would apologize profusely, and would not stop until she talked to her. The last time gaining a record of 23 hours, 23 minutes and a handful of seconds was not going to be beaten.

That was the plan. Of course the first kink was when Amy was not at the bus stop. The second was her absence from school. In addition, Lucille from the young mums club had told her that Liam was also absent. Of course, she would deal with Liam, but that could wait for another time. Amy was her focus.

That's how she ended up at Farrah's home, she was left feeling even more confused when Farrah hugged her and unconvincingly apologized. That was the first time Karma was not in control of the situation. The second was when Shane pulled up in his Mazda Miata and forced her to get in. The car ride was quite silent, for the normally chirpy Shane. It also made her feel slightly awkward, as she had never been alone and this silent with him before.

"I think it would be best for you to leave Amy alone." Shane finally said pulling up to her driveway.

Karma looked over at Shane sighing, "I know you think were having – relationship problems. But I just want my best friend back." She then proceeded to open the car door and stalk out.

"Best friend or whatever you say, Amy just needs a bit of time." Shane shouted from his car.

"Shane, listen." Walking towards the Mazda, Karma faulted in her speech, but was exhausted with the charade, "I'm not with Amy. Not that – I'm not with her most of the time – But I'm not with- with her and –

"Honey, I already know." Shane interrupted, whilst rolling his eyes relieving her from that train wreck of a confession. He then leaned forward in slight anticipation for Karma's reaction.

"I know I feel awful, I lied. The school will probably hate me or whatev - Wait! Amy! She told you?" She suddenly felt fainter and confused – she was definitely confused.

"She told me more than that, and from what I've heard she finally picked up that courage Jessi- no Jasmine gave her." Shane said with glazed wonder eyes.

"I'm sorry! Who's Jasmine?"

"Gay scout's honor." Shane said lifting one of his hands into three fingers as the other started pulling on the handbrake, and readjusting his seatbelt. "Look just leave Amy alone – oh and I think it's best if you left Liam alone as well." And with dramatic flair, Shane drove off waving goodbye to Karma without a glance back.

"I don't care about h-! Oh never mind" She muttered to herself all the way to her front door, to which she promptly opened, slipped inside and shut. Ignoring Shane's advice, Karma ran to her room, took the phone out of her back pocket and texted Amy for the Kabillionth time today.

_Amy! We need to talk about yesterday. Everything was out of control and you were stressed or confused or both. I just need to talk to you. xxxxxxxxx_

When there was no reply within ten minutes Karma chucked her phone on to the nightstand and promptly slumped into her nice, warm bed. Shutting her eyes, she tried to force herself to go to sleep. That was a complete mistake. All she could see was the last time she saw Amy. Eyes swollen and the tears still flowing fresh down her face. She had the body language of a sloth, but Karma knew that look was dejection. That was not a look she wanted to remember.

She hopped right out of bed, almost stepping on the shards of glass on the floor. "Shit!" Karma quickly scooped up the shards of glass before her mum would come in cleansing her from the bad luck she was bound to get. She picked up the photo the glass had shattered from. It was the latest one she had put on her nightstand – the one at the homecomingout dance.

That was the time everything was simple for her at least. She had a best friend and a guy she wanted to sleep with. She could not believe that the dance was almost 4 months ago. That was how long Amy had known that she was in lo-. Since Amy had known.

"Darling Karma, is everything alright?" A voice said from behind the door.

"Yea mum, I'm just – cleaning. Everything seems to be a mess lately." Karma slumped back onto her bed. Photo in hand.

"Is this about Amy?" Her mum whispered. "Because that girl has always been in love with you, you two will work it out.

Karma carefully placed the photo on her nightstand. "Mum, why are you whispering?" Walking over to open the door she realized, that her mum was not alone.

"Well you have a visitor, darling." Karma knew it, Amy was here. Running over to her, she jumped into the comforting arms of – a man. Shaking of her disappointment, she looked over at the boy. She had seen him a handful of times at school. Pulling him into her room away from her mother prying eyes, she was sure she had not even spoken to him before.

"Hello," Karma awkwardly greeted the boy loitering near the doorway.

He seemed to calm himself, raising the glasses on his nose back to his eyes. "Karma, I've come to fight you."

"I'm sorry – what?" She almost laughed out loud; she was completely perplexed as to what this was supposed to display. Maybe he was sent from Amy or gods forbid Shane.

"I've come to fight you, for Amy." He repeated, now standing a couple of feet away.

"Ok-ay, who are you again?" Karma moved closer trying to remember who this boy was, or at least his name.

"I'm Oliver." And one of the puzzles in her head finally clicked.

**Jazzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Do not own Faking It or any of its characters._****  
Hi, everyone. Thanks for the awesome reception to this story. Keep reviewing (even criticism) and following! Holidays are coming up soon, so maybe there might be a slight delay in story writing, maybe not. Hopefully not! **

**_MiyuRisa: _**_Omg! Thank you. I would love a beta. Private message me. __J_

**Also big thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favorited this story, I had the biggest smile on my face for the week. Anyway enjoy…**

**A Puzzle – Chapter 2**

_"I'm Oliver." And one of the puzzles in her head finally clicked._

Karma had heard bits and pieces about Oliver from Amy, but never had she actually bothered to put face to name. He didn't really seem like the Josh Hoyte or Liam Booker's of the school – but – he was kind of cute. In the dorky, Luke Skywalker obsessive way and she could see what Amy could potentially see in him and that's when it hit her.

"I'm not going to fight you, in fact I want to help you - get Amy of course," Karma patiently stood back and watched the expression on Oliver's face change from determination to put out. She was adamant to play this one out. Once the lesbian drama died down, she might have a shot being Amy's best friend again. All she needed to do was squash the feelings Amy had for her – and there was no better way to do that, than with a boy.

"You – the ex-girlfriend want to help me get Amy. This is not some elaborate Mean Girls ruse, because as you can see my nails aren't that long." Oliver said smiling at his own joke.

"Look Oliver, I am not some love sick puppy on crack. I am not in love with Amy - that way… anymore. But she seems to like you and I am determined to make her happy." Okay, maybe Karma didn't know if Amy actually liked Oliver, but she was sure Amy would see the potential that Oliver had, as a great boyfriend.

"She likes me! That's good, I've got this, and I know how to win Amy over. I just have to be myself. Thank you Karma." He said with excitement, kissing her cheek and blushing at his boldness. Oliver, than rushed to the door before adding "I know everyone at school loves you and I finally see why."

"Uhh thanks." Karma said awkwardly waiting for the boy to leave.

"Thank you again, Karma. Jeezus I can't believe she kissed me because she liked me, I thought she was just out to get you." Oliver ran out with his dimples shown off in style.

"Wait she kissed you?" Karma asked, but she heard the front door close and Oliver run down the pavement to the sidewalk. Her mind was blank, Oliver and Amy had kissed, Amy and Oliver – when her and Amy were supposed to be 'together'. It was like Amy had told her nothing; she had told Shane about them faking being lesbians and now she had kissed Oliver. Karma was surprised that she was actually really hurt.

Well _obviously _she was hurt because they were best friends and they told each other everything. There was also a small ache in her heart; Karma deduced this to the fact she had not spoken to Amy for the longest time. Nevertheless, the time would present itself; Karma had to rest. She was exhausted from Shane, Farrah, Oliver and these last past months. No matter the faces she saw when she closed her eyes; Karma knew tomorrow she would make Amy speak to her.

_~~Karmy~Army~~_

Karma woke up bright and early the next morning and bound out of bed. While she had tossed and turned for the majority of the night she had eventually fallen asleep. She took an extra long time today to look nice. She was ready for another day at Heston and hopefully a nice long talk with Amy.

Amy; of course was not at the bus stop this morning, but Karma was hopeful that she might turn up to school. And from the second she stepped out from the bus, she knew she was. The gossip surrounding her, made her stomach growl with contempt and anger for hopefully still best friend. But she still knew what they were saying _'Amy was back and she looked like hell.'_

It hadn't occurred to Karma that Amy might be looking like hell because of her until her third last class of the day. When she still had not even seen Amy – Karma knew she might have to take Shane's advice and leave Amy alone. Karma had only accepted Shane's advice after Oliver's admission yesterday and Karma deduced only one thing from it – Amy had her secrets well hidden.

She supposed Shane knew something else as well, he kept on her trail since morning and Karma was sick of it. She just wanted everything to go back to normal. She sighed and looked around at the table of transgenders she was seated at, they aimlessly chatted without a care for the world. Karma had always wished she could be that carefree and happy in her life.

When the bell rang for her final two classes of the day she was pulled away 5 steps from entering English by Shane. He still held his young, boyish smirk as he crossed his arms waiting for her to start the conversation.

"I may have called and texted Amy last night."

"Oh honey, old news. Actually Amy wants to see you. Confess her dark old soul away. It would be quite beautiful, if it wouldn't break your heart." Shane put his hands to his heart for a more dramatic effect.

"Break my heart?" Karma asked.

"Yes, though, I don't know who would be to blame for making that poor soul shatter. Just a warning Karma, protect yourself not everyone is as strong-willed as Pablo or me." And with that he turned around and left, without telling her where to find Amy.

She stood for a split second, wondering whether to go to class or go looking for Amy – she eventually chose the latter. Karma just had no idea where to find her. Karma turned towards the direction of the cafeteria before she knew exactly where Amy was – on the roof.

The moment Karma opened the door Amy stood facing her. It did not escape both Karma and Amy's notice that they had come full circle. A few months ago they were beginning a lesbian fake out period and their relationship as friends was very strong, now, their lesbian fake session was ending and their relationship was strained and complicated. It was as clear as day as neither could even look the other in the eye. Whenever Karma took a step forward, Amy would move back and when Amy would reach out, Karma would flinch. Karma knew only words would work.

"Amy." Karma whispered. "I'm sorry." Amy swooped up the confidence to look Karma in the eye; full of sorrow and pain.

"Honestly Karma, you shouldn't apologize," Amy croaked out. Karma knew then that Amy had cried for hours and no matter the urge to just wrap her arms around her best friends shoulders she knew it would step over too many obstacles.

"It is my fault. This is my fault; look at what I did to you. I ruined the one thing that made us both sane. I should have never pushed the lesbian thing, I most definitely should not have put you in positions were you were forced to do stuff for me and I should have just been your friend. I ruined everything."

Amy smiled for a second and Karma thought it was an opportunity to finally reconcile – but it wasn't. Amy sighed and Karma knew this is what Shane meant when he said her heart was going to be broken.

"I know when I told you that I lo- loved you; you were confused and freaked out. But you were honest and I should have understood that I can't push my feelings onto you. And fuck this but I can't keep secrets – you know me the only lies I've ever told was for you. And that was easier than expected because it was the truth. But Shane made it very clear secrets in Heston always come out. I'm not in love with him, Karma – I swear, I just slept with him."

"I'm sorry you what?" Karma asked very confused.

"I – I slept with Liam!"

And before Karma could react they heard a crash beside and a roll of toilet paper tumble to halt at their feet.

_Jazzy_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Do not own Faking It or any of its characters._****  
Hey guys, thanks again for reviews and follows and favourites. I am on holidays at the moment which is why this installment took so long. Forgive me! In more exciting news, I have recently picked up Orange is the New Black &amp; can I say how amazing that show is. I really am in love with Nicky Nichols! Omygoodness! Anyway enjoy… **

**A Puzzle – Chapter 3**

_"__I – I slept with Liam!"_

_And before Karma could react they heard a crash beside and a roll of toilet paper tumble to halt at their feet._

Karma had seen the desperation and the confusion on Amy's face after her confession. A confession Karma was desperate to forget. Without looking at her best friends broken expression she filled herself with denial. A denial that was strong she could smile; a happy smile. That's what drove Karma away from the now crying Amy to the direction of the unrolled toilet paper.

She figured it was Oliver and she was right when he saw him behind the stairs, face in hands and toilet paper stuck to the bottom of his shoe. She swore she heard a sniffle and she instantly felt bad for the boy. Shane must have meant Oliver and not her. Her heart wasn't broken from that s_illy joke._

"I'm sorry," Karma whispered placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Oliver shrugged Karma's hand of his shoulder and composed himself. "It doesn't matter anymore. I think I had some perfect rose flower image of her. I just forgot about those damn thorns."

"Oliver, please don-"

"I just thought she was different. Someone who didn't know she was more beautiful than anyone else. Someone who cared more about others; even though she hated some of their morals. Someone who wouldn't be defined by high school." Oliver interrupted sighing into the comfort of the wall.

"There is nothing wrong with acting like a teenager, were teenagers for fuck sake we are supposed to make mistakes. Amy's little joke up there was just that; _a mistake_." Karma angrily pointed out, she hated that everyone believed that being in high school was a choice between being a mature adult or a toddler.

"You think that was a joke. Amy slept with the Booker guy. _She. Slept. With. Him._" Oliver stressed.

"It doesn't matter. She is my best friend and whatever little game she is playing, she is still Amy Raudenfield. Cute, down-to-earth Amy."

"Believe what you need to Karma, but that- that was the real Amy." Oliver said shaking his head and walking away before Karma said anything to infuriate him further.

Karma stood shocked as he left, she was sure this would be a minor blockage into the road to their true love. The new fun Amy was having was unprecedented, however Karma could laugh at the ironic situation. A fortnight ago she would have been jealous over that situation. Now she was able to laugh and that's what she did. Leaning against the dirty stairs, Karma laughed, until she had tears in her eyes.

_~~Karmy~Army~~_

By the end of the school day it was clear to Karma that Amy was avoiding her again. Walking to the bus, she spotted Amy climbing into Shane's car. For whatever reason the whole situation reminded Karma of Liam and more importantly to the fact she hadn't seen Liam since the wedding. She wondered if he was alright, seeing his absence at school was rare yet in a row was non-existent.

Pondering on that and the homework she had today, the bus ride seemed shorter than usual and the walk home from their seemed effortless. That always happened when something bad was about to happen. Times like when Zen announced he was leaving town or when Lucy Mower egged her house.

Nevertheless, Karma powered home. Running up the stairs before her parents greeted her. Throwing her bag onto the floor and falling onto her bed. Less than ten seconds later there was a powerful knock on the door and a screechy feminine voice called for her.

Opening the door Karma was surprised to see Lauren standing there.

"Well are you going to let me in? FYI this house needs a serious makeover."

"Lauren, what are you doing here?" Karma closed the door behind and watched as Lauren shuffled through a few of her things. Gritting her teeth she spoke again.

"Are you here for Shane? Oliver is a little heartbroken, but he will be fine."

"First things first, I would never do anything for that weasel and who is Oliv – oh crane boy." Lauren said picking up a dry tissue from her purse and wiping Karma's bed before sitting down on the edge of it. "No, that's not why I'm here"

"Then please tell me why are you here, invading my privacy?" Karma said as Lauren peaked a look at Karma's bed sheets amused. " Did Amy ask for you to check up on me? I'm fine, it was a great joke." Karma said uncrossing her arms and crossing her arms due to the nervous situation, before settling her arms next to her hips.

"Ok Ashcroft, reality check. Do you think Amy – your best friend would ever lie to you, for a joke." Lauren stood up, enunciating every last word.

"Well no, but this is different – I mean Amy – Amy would never, no she couldn't." Karma said sitting down in Lauren's vacated spot on the bed.

"Oh darling, She has! And the quicker you accept it the quicker we can get down to business," Lauren said walking out of the bedroom door. Karma was shocked at the confirmation of Amy's joke or confession or whatever. Was she really that naïve thinking she knew Amy? Amy slept with Liam. No. Liam slept with Amy. No. Amy and Liam had sex. Karma then heard a shatter of glass, before she looked down realizing her phone had smashed against the mirror and the shards of glass mixed with that of the homecoming photo from two days ago.

Leaving the glass where it was, Karma picked up the photo. Happiness is what radiated through, smiles of both her and Amy bright as any. Before she knew it the picture was shredded and tossed around the glass. No matter how many times Karma could delude herself from the truth. From the disbelief. From the betrayal and the hurt and the pain. Deep down she knew it was real.

_Shit! It was real. _

_Jazzy_


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Disclaimer: Do not own Faking It or any of its characters._****  
Hey guys, thanks again for reviews and follows and favorites. I am so very sorry that I have taken so long to update. I just finished up holidays. I was in Borneo for a community project which was really enlightening, and some of it I miss. I then just started a new course in Uni, so I was out for a little bit. Recently, though I just found Nina Dobrev was leaving the Vampire Diaries (one of my favourite shows) I was/am devastated and somehow that inspired me to finally finish this chapter. Enough of the excuses, I'm back and hope you still enjoy this kind of old story. **

**Anyway enjoy… **

**A Puzzle – Chapter 4**

_"Shit! It was real."_

"The lemonade only contains lemons – sour lemons, extremely sour. Maybe, even a little bit bitter. There is no salt! There can never be spice in this lemonade. Okay! Even though I'm the salt and she's the sour and he is the bitter. Salt should never be mixed with lemons!"

Wincing before looking at the dumbfounded elderly man, who had only asked for measly bit of salt for his _Sunshine in a Cup_, Karma apologized and quickly walked away. It was only mid-morning on a nice, bright, sunny Thursday, however Karma was already cranky. It was a continuing pattern every day, from the moment she woke up and until she went to sleep.

The grouchiness was not unnoticed by her parents who had expressed their need for Karma to be further _'in-the-zen', _otherwise known as working at their portable juice shop. To Karma, however it was just another way to avoid seeing anyone and everyone.

She knew it was selfish to exploit her family like this, but it was completely necessary; Amy was no longer a part of her life. They would not grow old together. They would not build houses next to each other. They most certainly will not be attending each other's wedding. They would forever be the perfect strangers. Not like the fact didn't tug a little at her heartstrings, to Karma it was necessary. She – They – The two closest people to her had betrayed her in a way that was unforgivable.

"Karma – darling, it's time to replenish ourselves. We are travelling 26 degrees north and 98 degrees west." Karma's mother said pulling her daughter into a firm but loving hug, before dragging her into their van.

_~~Karmy~Army~~_

It should have occurred to Karma two days ago that it was very likely that the one place she was avoiding the most, was also a place in which her parent's juice was sold the most. So understandably Karma was even crankier when her fellow peers flocked to the van within seconds of their arrival. As her mum beckoned her outside to help, Karma composed herself. She reapplied her lipstick and fixed her hair. She then took a deep breath – and another – and another. Before eventually being slapped out of her _'Zen'_ by a piercing knock on the window beckoning her out of the van.

Opening the door, she saw nearly everyone; little Rhonda, the ready to burst Lucille, and even Oliver. Unluckily for Karma, they all saw her too quieting down instantly as she stepped out the van. She gave them her best smile, as if there was no bad spirits in her life. She stumbled under their curious stares. Her smile came out as a grimace as she froze wondering if it was acceptable to walk back into the van and stay there for the rest of the day.

"Karma, I want a medium Pearlirific Peach Punch, pronto," Lauren asked strutting to the middle of the crowd and uncharacteristically saving her sister's best friend.

"Uh – Yea, that's - um – no money." Karma spluttered noticing Lauren's scowling face before shuffling off to make the peach punch.

Karma took another deep breath and muttered "Happy thoughts, Karma! Happy thoughts!" Ok, so what goes into this stupid peach punch again? Peach nectar, syrup, water, orange juice, lemo-

"Oh for fucks sake," Karma murmured throwing the lemons as far as she could. Finishing the punch and pouring it into the glass, Karma closed her eyes and decided that she may as well fight her problems head on.

"Hey stranger," opening her eyes in alarm, Karma didn't want to face her problems head on right then and there, with a Pearlirific Peach Punch in her left hand. "I'm sorry for the way I acted the last time we spoke. Y'know? I was still a little angry at you pushing me at Amy, when she uhh – did that. Not that you really want to think about that. I mean your girlfriend or ex-girlfriend sleep-"

"OLIVER! It's fine; I just don't want to think hear or think about that. I am really sorry for pushing the whole Amy likes you thing. In fact lately, I don't even know who or what she likes." Karma sat down taking a sip out of the lemonless punch.

Oliver then sat down next to her sighing. "Karma, the quicker you resolve the issue, the quicker you realize that you were either better off without her or if you really love her enough to forget her mistake. I mean maybe she was drunk, maybe hurt – maybe both. All I'm saying is when you were an outsider in this place; Amy was the one who was always on your side. You both deserve to at least talk."

"I know, it's just I'm not ready. There are a lot of things you don't know."

"Well if you know, you ever want to talk about it. I have five contacts on my phone, want to by my sixth?" He asked passing a note over with his phone number on it.

"Yea, I might take you up on that offer. Hey, if there is something good that came out of this, I'm glad I met you." Karma said smiling for the first time in a while. In which Oliver returned equally as bright, before standing up and walking away.

In a better mood, Karma walked towards where Lauren was now sitting. She was relatively aware that while her peers were quiet, they were glancing her way. Just so they could catch the next development in the ongoing soap drama of her and Amy's relationship.

"Here you go," She politely said to the petite girl who sat with her arms crossed.

"How long are you going to let this continue for?" Lauren enquired whilst taking a sip of her Pearlirific Peach Punch. "Oh! This is too sour, it needs salt."

"You know what Lauren? You have never cared for your STEP-sister in your life and quite frankly our relationship is none of your business." Karma began to stomp of before shouting back "Salt does not fix sourness."

Walking back to her parents van, ignoring the questions, Karma had reached the peak of her bad mood. Unbelievably, this was amplified when she went behind to get some air to cool down and found her mum in a warm embrace with Liam _freaking_ Booker.

"What the fuck is this?"

Cutting the hug short, Karma's mum locked eyes with her fuming daughter in front of her, "Karma!"

"No mom, I'm not talking to you."Karma exclaimed, pouncing on the boy, the one that had started all of this drama.

"Kar-"Liam started, before Karma gave him one of her coldest glares.

"No! You – You slept with AMY! You don't get to say anything. Not one thing." She began turning away in frustration, trying to control her emotion.

"You slept with Amy?" Her mother asked, as she pieced together part of the story, realizing exactly why Karma was acting the way she was. The two lesbians dating one another, they then break up and not long after one of them goes off to sleep with a guy.

Her mother's question snapped something in Karma; it was something that became even more real to her after her own mother seemed appalled. Turning back around and pouncing for the boy, she stopped right in front of him and finally spoke what she was feeling. "You are dead to me."

"Karma – just calm down, let me explain,"

"Let you explain! Explain! I don't need a fucking explanation. I already know everything, I hate you. I don't want anything to do with either of you. I hate you and I fucking hate Amy! Tell her that won't you, you'll probably see her tonight anyway."

"There's no need, I don't need to be told twice" Whipping her head back, her eyes met the tear streaked, pale face of her best friend – Amy.

_Jazzy_

**Hey I just wanted to add a little bit extra, not about the story but just answering a few questions about some of you amazing reviewers have asked. So firstly, thank you so much. **

_Georgialyndll _**: I'm sorry I took forever to update (like this chapter). I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I don't 100% know if this is the end of Oliver. I like him as a character, but he has such an unknown story, other than that we can see what happens. Secondly, I know that Season 2 is very different to Season 1 of Faking It, but I love it still. I mean I miss the more intimate moments between Karma and Amy, but it's not all bad. Also I kind of like Reagan and I think her relationship with Amy is good development for her, but I do not ship them. Lastly, I completely love Lauren's intersex storyline, I feel like this show is stepping outside the boundaries and I hope it lasts for quite a while. If I will add the storyline… If it fits. ;)**

_A Puzzle reviewe_** : I know you didn't ask a question, but I really wanted to talk about this. Whilst I don't agree that Amy is an overrated character. I do agree with the fact that people shouldn't hate Karma for not reciprocating Amy's feelings. Yes, that doesn't coincide with the fact that she's a bitch. I'm glad you liked the teenage line. I feel like as teenagers we can be perceived falsely, however it's not as if the stereotype is wholly bad, but can be rectified. **

_Shreeti Shax: _**I'm so glad you're so passionate about this FanFic. I really liked how you pointed out the fact that its reverse homophobia at Hester High. Also I'm not really feeling Shane this season, how he didn't like how Karma was the one acting out to be someone else, but he is the one who actively 'outs' people and is very superficial. I can't really see where you're going with the Quinn Fabray – Shane comparison – but okay! Yes, I do ship Faberry! I also ship Dramione, Klaroline, Bechloe, Dair &amp; Chair (Season 1-3), Emison, Snowing, Hollstein, Samigail, Snowbarry, Stelena, Bamon, Jeff/Annie, Steferine, Stydia, Mergana, Sparia, Nicky x Lorna. Kind of on/off about Spoby, Wrencer, Vauseman, Rumbelle and Captain Swan. Plus a few others I can't remember of heart. Lastly, I do have social networks (Crazzy_Jazzy). My tumblr &amp; twitter is found by searching ducky7goofy and the name is under Crazzy Jazzy. **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Do not own Faking It or any of its characters._****  
Hey ya'll! Thanks again for the reviews and follows and favorites. I love the constructive criticism and the praise for the story. Sorry it took so long to write this chapter, I got stuck in the direction I wanted this story to go in… also dreadful exams. I recently got really into Orphan Black and I am so distraught over that ending. Also I hope Nicky Nichols is back for all the episodes next season in Orange is the New Black. Also I have died from Bechloe feels. Also I am so heartbroken over Carmilla this season… but I do really love Mattie. I'm so excited for Faking It Season 2B, also so thankful for the renewal. **

**Anyway enjoy…**

_"There's no need, I don't need to be told twice" Whipping her head back, her eyes met the tear streaked, pale face of her best friend – Amy_

She could hear it all, all of it… the gasps… the gossip… Liam and her mother behind her. But most of all she heard _her_. She heard the little hiccup when she tried to stop the tears. She heard her rub her hands together to stop the tears from falling even more. But the most resounding sound was of Amy's shoes – shoes that shuffled on the ground as she ran away.

She could see it too – Amy running away. That was almost what hurt the most. It wasn't though. A year, a month – hell a week ago and Karma would chase after her. That's what hurt the most. She didn't know. She just didn't know…

Karma had a whole life full of Amy's friendship; beautiful and blissful, and to just throw it away for what? Liam Booker! But Amy had hurt her. The two people other than her family that she trusted without a doubt betrayed her. Then again, Amy was more than just her family.

So in other words she had severely screwed the most important person over – it was her that caused Amy to run. She made Amy cry and – fuck. She didn't mean it. She definitely didn't mean it. She could never _hate_ Amy. She was just caught up in the moment with Liam. She was just so angry. The whole week's worth of hatred for the boy came out like a flood and Amy had been the victim.

Moving her eyes from where she saw Amy last, she finally recognized everything around her. Liam's heartbroken face, her mother's shocked ones and her peer's eager ones. She also saw the two figures storming towards her one with blonde hair and the other with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Karma!" Lauren and Shane shouted at her as they finally reached her.

"I got this," Shane said staring down at his shorter counterpart.

"Oh no!" Lauren said laughing, "Amy happens to be my sister."

"Sister! Ha! That's a good one. That's irrelevant though, I am her best gay friend. Maybe even best friend – after that performance" Shane replied looking down at Karma, who was once again looking towards her own feet willing them to move.

The girl wasn't even listening to the small petty argument in front of her as she weakly muttered "I have to go after her!"

Her sad stupor was broken by the resounding 'no'. The anger welled up again and she either really wanted to scream or cry - she didn't know what was worse. Karma had just never been betrayed by Amy or anyone like that before.

The only thing that even came close was when they were younger and Amy had stolen her favourite Teddy Bear. Karma had been so furious she refused to even look at Amy for at least 6 hours. That was until Amy had explained that it smelt like Karma and she was the closest thing she had to family.

"That was a dramatic performance even for you, Karma," Shane scolded her.

Finally reaching his eyes, she shuffled backwards in seeing his normally happy face with such a angry look. "I know"

"I don't know why she is in love with you. I just don't get it. Amy deserves better. Your influence in her life should have been over long ago with your selfish and ignorant behavior." Before running off to find Amy, Shane continued "She's not your personal toy. I suggest leaving her on her own for a while."

With Shane stalking off, the second person had walked away from her in the matter of minutes. Karma knew the past months had been riddled with silly and careless mistakes. She not only forced Amy to be in a fake relationship with her, but she lead Amy to believe in the false hope that she was in love with her too.

Weeks and weeks of kissing and threesomes, Amy had believed it. Karma couldn't believe she was this selfish. Shane was right. But Amy was her best friend and it would kill the both of them, if this was the end. It couldn't be. Could it?

"To stop being selfish I have to be selfish one last time" Karma muttered to herself. Finally allowing her legs to move she grabbed her mother's hand ignoring both Lauren and Liam on her way. Stalking back to the van, she watched the student body eagerly watching her every move.

Upon slamming the van door, Karma's mother immediately comforted her daughter "Honey, I think we should tal-

"Please can you just drive out of here" In no mood to continue the conversation with her mother. Karma allowed her mother to hug her once more before shoving the keys into the awaiting hand as her mother moved to the steering wheel and started the engine.

"Karma, where am I driving to?" Karma turned back to face her mother, eyes squinted shut as if almost preventing a worsening feeling overcoming her.

"A- Amy" She stuttered before putting her brave face on "I have to see Amy."

**Jazzy**

**_Adding this at the bottoms to acknowledge your questions as reviewers:_**

**I'd like to thank you again for reading and taking the time to review, it's really quite uplifting. And Apologize for taking an insanely long time to update once again. **

**So as an overall reply back to you all... Yes I can assure Amy would never throw her sleeping with Liam in Karma's face. It's something I don't think anyone should do and especially not someone like Amy. I really want to give Amy a moment in the next episode where the intended confrontation between Amy and Karma should happen. I didn't like how in the show it was dealt in with such extreme measures and once the secret was out how the forgiveness happened so quickly. I do feel both in my story are in a bit of a dark space at the moment. Next chapter I want to make sure some of the light comes back in, but I certainly intend it to be a slow burn. I feel like they are not in the right headspace to all of a sudden be "alright" once again. Also I 100% do not blame Karma for not reciprocating Amy's feelings like most of the fandom does. So I will not be throwing that in her face either. I'm not 100% sure if I want to add Reamy, I might add Reagan as a kind of mentor to Amy rather than a romantic interest. But for now I just want Karma and Amy to mend and grow. Also I saw what ****_Andrewfanoffakinit _****said about Karma having no one. I agree, I feel like this is the one let down on the show. Amy has Shane, Lauren, Reagan and even Liam to an extent, and Karma only has Amy and Liam, both of whom are in love with her. This is why I have reintroduced Oliver; I feel like he can give Karma some friendly advice and I might have Lauren pop on in at times too. Also I'd like to thank you for your review; it was one of the best reviews I have received. Very constructive and I have taken your points on board. **


End file.
